


(In)tolerable

by generalsleepy



Series: Tumblr POTO Prompts [9]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleepy/pseuds/generalsleepy
Summary: Raoul has nightmares; the Daroga is there to comfort him.





	(In)tolerable

**Author's Note:**

> One of two fills for the prompt "After the Final Lair or the torture chamber, Raoul has nightmares." The other is "A Soft Place to Rest."

Raoul’s heart was beating too fast, and he knew it was going to kill him if he couldn’t make it slow down, but it was useless. As frantically as he breathed, he couldn’t get enough air, and each breath scalded his lungs. His skin was burning and felt so dry it was about to crack. His stomach roiled and his head pounded.

His body was failing. He was dying. He knew that he was dying, and there was nothing that he could do. Everything hurt and  _ please, please, God, let it stop _ . 

There was something touching his head. Where could the touch be coming from in the burning forest? He was alone. No, he wasn’t: there was someone with him. Someone…

“Raoul. Raoul, love.”

His eyes slid open (he’d closed them at some point), and it was dark. But, it couldn’t be dark in the forest. There was light, horrible light everywhere. Then, that meant he wasn’t in the forest anymore. Where was he?

A hand touched his cheek. He realized he was drenched in sweat. The hand felt cool, and Raoul leaned into it.

“Love, just try to take deep breaths. I know that you can do it.”

He couldn’t, though. He couldn’t, not when there wasn’t enough air in the room.

But, there was. He wasn’t in the forest. There was plenty of air, and it didn’t burn his throat when he tried to breathe. He opened his mouth and consciously filled his filled his chest.

“Good. Just like that. Keep going.”

As he breathed, he became slowly more aware of his surroundings. He was lying down on something soft, not the hard floor of the forest . ( The torture chamber —there had never been a forest) . The blanket on top of him was being pulled off, leaving him feeling cooler.

He knew who had done that. He knew who would be lying beside him in their bed and looking after him.

“It’s alright, love,” Hamid soothed. His hand moved to Raoul’s forehead and pushed back his damp hair. “You’re safe. Just keep breathing.”

“H-Hamid,” he gasped. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out the face of the man propped up on an elbow looking down at him. 

“I’m here, love.” He kissed his forehead. “Everything is alright.”

He realized that he was crying. “I —I’m sorry.”

“Shh, no. You’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

He shut his eyes and pressed his face into Hamid’s chest. He was having another nightmare. Another stupid nightmare, because he was weak and useless. He was like a child. He couldn’t even stop himself from crying like a frightened little boy.

“No, no, no.” Hamid wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He rubbed his back. “It’s alright, love. Let it out.”

Hamid had been in the torture chamber just like Raoul had, but he didn’t constantly wake up crying in the middle of the night, because the memories overwhelmed him. Raoul didn’t deserve to be in bed with Hamid. He didn’t deserve to be taking up his time and attention.

A memory floated up of another large hand ruffling his hair, years ago. 

_ “Everybody has nightmares sometimes, mon lapinet.” _

_ “You don’t! You don’t get scared of anything.” _

_ “Yes, I do. Just last week I had a nightmare about a storm.” _

_ “But storms aren’t scary.” _

_ “Oh, now, who’s a big, brave man! Here, how about you sleep with me tonight. Then we can both keep each other from having nightmares.” _

Raoul gripped Hamid tightly. “I miss him,” he choked out. His whole body shuddered, as pain worse than anything he’d felt in the torture chamber ripped through him.

“I know, Raoul, I know.” Hamid rocked him gently.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Hamid repeated. “I’ve got you.” He kissed the crown of his head.

Raoul burrowed as far as he could against his lover, still struggling and failing to control his sobs.  Hamid continued to shush and soothe him.

Eventually, Raoul relaxed into the soft words and the comforting presence of the body beside him. Gradually, he stopped crying. Breathing was easier, and his heart was beating normally. His first instinct was to apologize — for causing trouble, for taking up space — but he knew Hamid wouldn’t accept that. Instead, he swallowed hard and opened his eyes. “I love you,” he said.

Hamid smiled and brushed hair out of Raoul’s sweat and tear-stained face. “I love you, Raoul.” Hamid kissed him softly on the mouth. 

Raoul leaned into the kiss. His eyes fluttered shut, this time out of calm and not fear.

Hamid’s lips were cool against his own. The room felt cooler as well. He was no longer hemmed in by oppressive, intolerable heat. Mostly, he wasn’t alone. 


End file.
